Club For Growth Endorsements of PA House Candidates
FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE Contact: Kathryn English October 3, 2006 201.657.3730 PA Club for Growth Endorses Three State House Candidates Harrisburg, PA – Pennsylvania Club for Growth political action arm, today endorsed three candidates for the Pennsylvania State House of Representatives: Jim Cox (H-129); Mark Harris (H-42); and Todd Rock (H-90). Pennsylvania voters spoke loud and clear during the primary election that they want change in Harrisburg. These three candidates have the principles we need to make sure the voters voices are carried through the general election. “Pennsylvania Club for Growth is confident these candidates, when elected will cast votes based on what is best for the Commonwealth and not on what is best for their incumbency” stated Kathryn English, executive director for the PACFG. Jim Cox, H-129 - During the past seven years Cox has worked closely with some of the most conservative groups in Harrisburg to promote various pieces of pro-growth legislation. He is a committed conservative who understands the proper role of the government, which is minimal. "Cox also understands businesses will thrive only when taxes and regulations are at a minimum" added English. Mark Harris, H-42 – “Count on Mark to be a strong voice against higher taxes” stated English. After announcing his candidacy, true to his philosophical roots, he immediately signed the Americans for Tax Reform “Taxpayer Protection Pledge,” a commitment to vote against any increase in state taxes. Harris supports efforts to eliminate and replace school property taxes. Beyond “tax-shifting,” he believes local school boards must do more to control cost and deliver the best value to taxpayers. He supports measures to give voters referendum authority on school district tax increases. Todd Rock H-90 - Todd rock is facing the same opponent he beat in the primary. After being beaten in the republican primary, incumbent “Flip Flop Fleagle” chose to do a write-in campaign and is now running as a democrat. “This is true testimony that Fleagle does not run on beliefs but rather on preserving his incumbency” said English. Rock on the other hand stands on principle. While serving on the Waynesboro school board Rock has a proven record of voting against tax increases. For three consecutive years he has voted against the school board budget because each budget called for a tax increase. He also voted against the $40 million dollar building project at the Waynesboro High School. Other Pennsylvania Club for Growth endorsed candidates include Gary Hornberger (H-125) who defeated incumbent Bob Allen and Mike Folmer (S-48) who defeated Senate Majority Leader Chip Brightbill. Both candidates received PA Club for Growth primary endorsements and substantial financial support. The Pennsylvania Club for Growth, which supports strong fiscal conservatives who run for the state legislature, will continue to work with lawmakers to move forward a pro-growth agenda that includes tax cuts and other smaller government issues. ### The Pennsylvania Club for Growth is a group of citizens dedicated to expanding the prosperity of working families through the Reagan Doctrine of lower taxes, smaller government and strong free enterprise. As the Pennsylvania chapter for a rapidly growing national organization, they are committed to seeing that Pennsylvanians regain their voice in Pennsylvania politics. The Pennsylvania Club for Growth is steadfast to supporting and electing men and women who are advocates of the Reagan Doctrine.